


Rainy Days

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s pouring outside and Kurt and Blaine have a little fight because Blaine forgot to pick up Kurt at the Vogue office. Fluffy, cute and happy ending! Slightly inspirated by the movie The Notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

‘Blaine!’ Kurt came storming into the apartment, soaking wet from the rain. ‘Where are you, you moron?’

Blaine came out of the bedroom, running his hand through his hair and yawning: ‘What? Kurtie, baby, why are you dripping wet?’

Kurt gave him his best bitch glare. ‘Don’t you “Kurtie” and “baby” me! Do you know _why_ I’m soaking wet? Because I had to _walk_ all the way over here because you,’ he pointed to Blaine’s chest, ‘forgot to pick me up at the office! Half. An. Hour. Ago!’

Blaine was instantly awake, he ran towards Kurt and tried to take Kurt’s coat but Kurt turned away from him, angrily shaking his coat off of him. ‘Honey, I’m so sorry. I forgot you had to work ‘til five today. Normally you’re done around seven, I’m sorry baby.’

Kurt sighed and quickly turned around to his fiancé, swishing some of the water on Blaine. ‘I even texted you to remind you!’

‘I-I fell asleep, the teacher has been yelling at me all day and I was so tired and I missed you so I snuggled up with your pillow and I just… Sorry,’ Blaine apologized, bowing his head down to look at the ground, ‘Please forgive me, baby.’

Kurt heard the sad and guilty tone in his fiancé’s voice and yes, Kurt was soaking wet and shivering from the cold but he couldn’t stay mad at Blaine. That was both physically and mentally impossible. He stepped closer and slowly ran his hand up and down Blaine’s sleeve. ‘No,’ Blaine whipped his head up to look at him, tears already in his eyes, ‘I mean, yes of course I forgive you but no, you shouldn’t be sorry about that. Everyone forgets something sometimes.’

‘But I didn’t forget _something_ , I forgot you! You’re the most precious thing to me and I forgot you!’ Blaine cried and put his hands over his face, covering his tears.

‘Oh, baby. Hey, hey listen to me,’ Kurt pulled Blaine’s hands off his face, ‘It’s okay. Baby, I’m fine, don’t worry about it. I just don’t like to be out in the rain for a long time and I didn’t… Oh baby, please don’t cry.’ He wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close and rubbing soothingly over his back.

Blaine sniffed and held onto Kurt’s shirt. ‘I love you so much and I’ve been feeling down today and I-I forgot to pick you up and I-,‘ Kurt shushed him by putting his index finger to his lips. ‘’m sorry.’

Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead without pulling his finger away. ‘Baby, will you stop apologizing already?’ he asked afterwards.

Blaine nodded shakily and kissed Kurt’s finger.

‘Good,’ Kurt replaced his finger with his lips. A shiver ran down his spine, his hair stuck to his forehead and his pants stuck to his legs (well, that always happened with those painted-on looking pants) and he even got goosebumps.

‘Oh, are you cold honey?’ Blaine asked concerned when he saw the goosebumps after Kurt pulled his lips away.

‘Just a little bit,’ Kurt shrugged.

Blaine pecked Kurt’s cheek and took a step away from him. ‘Go and change into some nice comfy clothes, okay? I’ll make you some tea and I’ll get under the comforter to warm it up for you. It’s the least I can do to make it up to you.’

‘You’re amazing, you know that right?’ Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine’s wrist.

‘Not half as amazing as you, baby,’ Blaine replied, ‘Now go and change before you get a cold from being in those soaked clothes for too long.’

Before Kurt could protest Blaine was already in the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove. Kurt smiled and walked to the bedroom to get changed.

*****

When he came back, he found Blaine curled up into the corner of the couch with a blanket covering him up to his nose. He was watching a movie on the television; “The Notebook”, Kurt guessed. There was a hot cup of tea in front of him on the table and Kurt could smell it was lemon tea, perfect for a cold autumn day as this one and it was also his favorite.

Blaine didn’t hear Kurt coming over to the couch until he saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye. ‘Oh, hi darling,’ he lifted the blanket so that Kurt could join him underneath it, ‘I made lemon tea for you, I know it’s your favorite.’

Kurt kissed Blaine’s temple and wrapped his arms around him underneath the blanket, sharing all the body heat they could share with each other. ‘Thank you, dear.’

‘Don’t thank me, it was the least I could do,’ Blaine said, turning his head to look at Kurt.

‘Sorry for yelling at you, baby, I love you,’ Kurt said.

‘It’s okay… I love you too, baby, so much,’ Blaine replied and buried his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck.

They watched the movie together in silence. Kurt felt Blaine slowly breathing in and out against his neck; he figured Blaine fell asleep until he heard Blaine softly whisper: ‘I want to be kissed in the rain like Allie, it seems so romantic.’

Kurt was rubbing over Blaine’s arm and every now and then his hand found its way to Blaine’s adorable curls. ‘Do you _really_ want to be kissed in the rain?’ Kurt never told Blaine but he had thought about kissing him in the rain too.

‘Yeah, it seems so… you know? Like you’re… I don’t know why actually, it just sounds so romantic,’ Blaine smiled.

Kurt heard the rain ticking against the window and gently squeezed Blaine’s arm. ‘Let’s go outside,’ he said.

‘Honey, you just got out of the rain and now you want to get in it again? I don’t get your crazy mind sometimes,’ Blaine said, a little confused but also curious.

‘You want to be kissed in the rain so let’s kiss in the rain!’ Kurt squealed and jumped up, ‘And besides I said I don’t like to be out in the rain for too long.’

‘Have you looked outside? It’s pouring out there, we’ll freeze,’ Blaine protested, he felt guilty enough already for forgetting Kurt in the rain and now he wished he hadn’t said anything about the kissing in the rain.

‘So what, babe? I want to kiss you and if the rain makes it more romantic for you then why the hell not?’ Kurt asked and grabbed Blaine’s hand.

Blaine really didn’t want to let Kurt go out in the rain again, his hair was still damp from before but Blaine was running out of excuses. ‘We’re in our sweatpants, Kurt! What if anyone sees us?’

‘Then they can see how cute we are together! Come on, lift your cute tushy off of that couch and come with me,’ Kurt pleaded.

‘Okay then,’ Blaine agreed, ‘but not longer than five minutes okay? I left you out in the cold and the rain long enough, I feel bad enough already.’

‘’kay, one kiss and then back under the blanket, deal?’ Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. ‘Deal.’

Kurt giggled and dragged Blaine to the door, not even giving him the chance to grab a coat. He ran down the stairs with Blaine close on his heels. He then skipped out of the building and twirled around with his arms open wide. ‘Come here, baby! Let me kiss you!’ he yelled to be heard over the pouring rain. Kurt’s t-shirt was already sticking to his abdomen and Blaine had to admit that Kurt looked beautiful like this. As always.

Blaine smiled before running towards Kurt and yelling: ‘Catch me!’

‘Whoa, Blaine! Oompf!’ Kurt stumbled backwards a bit when Blaine jumped at him and threw his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist but Kurt steadied himself instead of letting Blaine and himself fall onto the concrete parking lot, butt first. ‘You’re crazy,’ he said, ‘but that’s why I love you.’

Blaine grinned and leaned down to kiss Kurt, wanting and needing him. ‘I love you too,’ Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips.


End file.
